


Confidential

by oldestcharm



Series: Smuggler!verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: The Resistance gets a rather questionable message from an anonymous source, promising valuable information on the First Order as long as they're willing to pay a hundred credits.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Smuggler!verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Darkpilot Holiday Exchange





	Confidential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> This was probably the best list I've ever received in an exchange, meaning I legit agreed with everything written there and it was so much fun to write. I do apologise for not being able to finish this to my own satisfaction, though. I got saddled with a few things IRL and I know this could have been better. I hope I can add to it later in order to make up for it! <3

The Resistance gets a rather questionable message from an anonymous source, promising valuable information on the First Order as long as they're willing to pay a hundred credits. It is a laughably low price for something so valuable that the General suggests Poe take someone from his squadron with him.

"We should assume it's a trap," she tells him, sitting on her desk with a datapad in her hands.

Poe's not so sure about it. Not only because there are some very desperate people out there in the galaxy, but also because the message has a very familiar tone to it. He suspects Leia knows it too from the slightly amused yet disapproving expression on her face. Still, Poe is not about to point it out. No matter his allegiance to her, he can't in all honesty claim to have her as his first priority. He's also pretty sure she knows that, agrees with him and is entirely willing to let his shenanigans slide as long as he makes sure a certain person is relatively safe.

He hums in reply, gaining a rather piercing stare from Leia in return.

"Take Wexley with you. He seems to have a head on his shoulders." It's a rather pointed remark and Poe smiles back at her blandly.

Leia huffs a laugh. "Go then," she says, shaking her head. "Go give Mister Confidential my regards."

Poe barely manages to keep his composure, but he thanks her for the mission and exits the room before she can say anything more incriminating.

*

They're about to land, which is when Snap decides to interrogate him more about the mission. Poe thinks it's a bit underhanded of him, seeing as he's somewhat distracted, trying to communicate with the landing authorities.

"So, you think it's a trap?"

"Not exactly," Poe says as soon as he cuts off the comms. "I just don't think it's a straightforward mission."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snap asks, but he looks more curious than annoyed at Poe's vague answer.

"Means, I think I know them and pretty well at that," Poe says with a shrug. "Still, might not work out in our favor, which is why the General requested backup. We'll go in together anyway."

"And who do you think it is, exactly?" Snap asks and well — it's a fair question.

Poe's lips twitch into what can only be a smirk. "Confidential."

"Of course it is," is the only reply he gets.

*

They locate the meeting place, which turns out to be next to a rather beat up Corellian freighter and for the first time, Poe isn't entirely sure what to expect. Then the door opens and all of a sudden, as if it were synchronized, everyone has a blaster pointed at them.

Ben Solo squints at him from where he's standing on the walkway, even taller than usual and clad in black.

His hair looks nice.

Poe allows himself to be distracted for a brief moment, even though it costs him a bit of his dignity. He's just delighted to be right in his instincts.

"I thought you'd come alone," Ben says and he sounds so petulant, Poe has to bite back a smile.

"Your message was rather shady," Poe says and lowers his blaster, knowing full well they're in no danger. Ben, however, doesn't.

"That was the intention," Ben says and his eyes drift to Poe's companion, suspicion obvious on his face. "I knew she'd send you and _you_ wouldn't rat me out. _He_ might."

Poe gets a little cross-eyed staring at the blaster right in his face. He reaches out to wrap his fingers loosely around Ben's wrist, which has the benefit of directing Ben's attention back to him. They both stare down at where their skin meets. "Put the blaster away, darling. We can discuss this like reasonable people."

Ben's eyes snap back to his and the two of them proceed to have a staring match which goes on longer than strictly necessary.

Ben huffs, but complies with Poe's request anyway.

"Who's this guy?" Snap asks and lowers his blaster as well, clearly recognizing there is no immediate threat.

"It's confidential," Ben says, almost automatically and Poe can't help but roll his eyes.

"You know," he begins, an affectionate smile forming on his lips, "she's not stupid. Every time I put you down as a confidential source in the mission report, she knows it's you, buddy."

"There's plausible deniability," Ben says with a shrug and jumps down onto the ground. He seems to have a hard time tearing his eyes away from Poe, but finally they land on Snap again. "Now, is he going to be a problem for me or what?"

Snap holds up his hands in an universal defensive gesture. "I don't even know you."

"It's fine, Ben, who's he gonna tell?" Poe grins at him. "If you want to run away from your responsibilities, you're more than welcome to."

Ben looks a little flustered at this particular comment. There is a pink splotch forming on his cheek, which Poe thinks looks rather appealing. "I don't have a responsibility to— to join the Resistance, become a politician or a Jedi or a Sith or any of these _insanely absurd things_ you people enjoy doing."

' _You people?_ ' Poe mouths, catching Snap's eye, and exchanging an incredulous look. Then he lets out what can only be described as a delighted giggle. "You became a smuggler, though."

Ben scowls. "Look who's talking, flyboy."

"I'm not the one who has issues with family traditions, pal," Poe points out, quite reasonably at that.

"Family traditions," Ben scoffs. "Should I cut off some of my limbs to honor tradition as well? Perhaps one of the legs? Haven't seen that one in a few generations."

Poe beams at him. "You're being dramatic. That's a family tradition, surely."

Ben snorts, seeming to concede that particular point. "Alright, come on, I've got some very unfortunate news for you."

"Ever the optimist," Poe stage whispers with another look at Snap, who looks rather amused by the entire exchange. He shrugs at Poe, clearly not too bothered by it.

Poe's just about to follow Ben into his ship when he stops dead in his tracks, finally catching onto what's new.

"That's a Corellian freighter," Poe points out, squinting at Ben's back. He hadn't really had an opportunity to consider this before with all that blaster pointing, but it seems as though Ben's finally swapped out his beat up pod for something far more respectable. It's certainly a bit of a turn on, but that isn't the point of confusion. The question is why he'd get a Corellian freighter in the first place. After all, hadn't they just had another argument about family tradition? Ben has always been pretty vocal about not wanting to follow anyone's footsteps, but here he is with similarities to his dad piling up. Of course, there are exceptions like his overly suspicious red lightsaber and his droid, BB-9E, which Poe is pretty certain Ben's lifted from the First Order... and doesn't that send chills up his spine.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Ben says, turning to face him once more. "You shouldn't be that surprised, seeing as you had a hand in wrecking my last ship."

Poe keeps staring at him.

Ben lets out a dramatic sigh, then directs a sly smile at him. "Dad would have never forgiven me if I chose an AT-hauler over this baby." He leans over and pats his ship rather adoringly. It's disgustingly endearing. "If fact, he said he'd disown me, which — fair enough, but still kind of a rude thing to say."

Poe grins sharply. "I rather agree with him."

"I always suspected," Ben says and stalks back into the ship. "The two of you are scheming behind me."

They follow him inside.

*

As Poe, Snap and BB-8 get back on their own ship, Poe knows he's being watched by both of them. He doesn't say anything, preferring to wait it out instead and sure enough, he doesn't have to wait long.

"So that is..." Snap begins and Poe just shifts in the pilot's seat. "The General's son?"

Poe coughs and glances at him from the corner of his eye. He hadn't thought any of this would be so obvious. "Confidential," he mutters.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Snap says, looking rather thoughtful. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Poe tilts his head back and closes his eyes. "Also confidential."

Snap snorts. "Of course it is."

There's a long pause to the point where Poe almost feels like he's off the hook, but then Snap asks, "Are you in love with him?"

Poe just blinks at him for a moment, so he can gather his thoughts and not say anything stupid. He pokes at the controls with little more force than strictly necessary. BB-8 bleeps at him. It's definitely an admonishment.

"Extremely confidential," is what he ends up saying instead and he kind of wants to slap himself.

To his credit, Snap doesn't make a big deal out of it.


End file.
